New Enemy
by Goku's Princess
Summary: Goten tells a story that he remembers about a new enemy by the name of Marsh. He is stronger then any villian on Dragonballz, even stronger then evil kid buu. What does it take to defeat him? R&R!


New Enemy  
  
"When I was a little kid, there was only one person that took care of me. Gohan, my eighteen-year-old brother taught me everything to know about fighting. He told me to be strong, and if anything has ever happened, to protect myself. Tragically, there has been a new creature that has arrived here on earth. He has incredible size, green, and stonger then Majin Buu. He's stonger then all the creatures combined. It would be very hard to defeat him and he is able to do instant transmission, and regenerate after every attack. He has awesome powers and could kill anyone with just one blast. I remember being injured, and suffering through a broken arm. I saw Gohan intervene in the fight. After doing a deadly kamahameha wave, the monster just stood there and laughed. He took one blast powerful enough to kill 10 people, and shot it at Gohan. He went down, and with the monster there right besides him I attempted to see if he was okay. I ran to him and checked everything, but there was no sign. He was dead. I looked up and there was the monstrous creature getting ready to aim and fire! I shot him a small blast in the face. He took his hands and nursed his eyes while I ran back and hid from a cliff and cried softly as I saw Gohan disappear."  
  
I ran to my mother while she was in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
  
"Mom, stop cooking and listen to me!"  
  
She looked at me with surprise that I have spoken to her like that.   
  
"Goten, you startled me. What is it?"  
"Mom, there has been a terrible accident. A new creature has arrived to earth. Gohan and I were training, and then he appeared. Gohan tried to fight him, but he's too powerful. He killed Gohan with one attack and my arm is really killing me. We need to notify dad this instant!"  
"How can we? He's in China training with a student."   
"I'll fly down there and get him!" Goten yelled.  
"Honey, it's too far. And you're hurt."  
"I'll get dende to heal me and then I'll make the trip."  
"Okay, but be careful. You know where he is right?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"I took a few bites out of my chicken and hugged my mom. I was careful not to run into Marsh, the new creature that arrived here. So, I took the other exit. I went up to the lookout to alert everyone that there is a new enemy. Dende, I need you're help. He nodded and ran towards where I was standing. He healed my arm so I can fly further and told them I was flying to China to alert my dad about what has happened here. Everyone was worried and scared about the creature, but I told them to hide out here and he will not find them. I gave them a hug and flew off, making my way towards China."  
  
Goten arrived there just a couple of hours because he was flying to fast. He finally arrived at the cabin where my father was training the beginner student to fight. I pounded on the door and he answered.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing here! You know you're not allowed here unless it was urgent!"  
"Dad, it's an emergency. You got to hurry and finish you're business and fly back with me to west-city before it's to late."  
"Why? What has happened."  
"A new creature by the name of Marsh arrived on earth. He's planning on killing everyone in site. He's already killed Gohan."  
"What? Not again!"  
"Tell me about it. You need to come back with me now!"  
"Alright."  
  
Goku turned back to the student.  
  
"Jackie, I have to go back with my son to Japan. Everyone there is in great danger and I'm the only one to help. You might need to wait a couple of weeks until I come back down here and train you. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
  
Goku smiled and turned back to Goten. Both walked out of the cabin and flew up towards Japan. Two hours later, Goten told Goku not to go towards the mountains because that's where Marsh attacked. They went up to the lookout and everyone was glad to see him.  
  
"Goku!" Krillin screamed.  
"Hey there everyone. You are in danger. Goten has came to China and alerted me that we have a new enemy. We have to be careful and do what ever it is in my power to defeat him."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Goku grabbed Goten and took him in the chamber to train while Marsh was down below annihilating everything he saw. They knew they needed to get down there fast, but they needed to get ready for the fight. Goten told him that he is stonger then the final form of Buu. So they needed to act fast. After 2 hours of training, Goten and Goku flew down where Marsh is standing.  
  
"Okay, try to keep you're guard and throw any blasts you can. Whatever damage we do will be wished back with the dragonballs and Dende will heal us no matter how injured we are. "  
"Thanks dad."  
"No problem, son."  
  
Goku ambushed an attack from behind Marsh and he has got the attention. He smiled at the two and threw a powerful blast at him. Marsh didn't move a muscle. Goku turned into a super sayian 3, and did a kamahameha at him.   
  
"Dad did everything in his power to defeat him, but he was very hard to defeat. I didn't know what else to do but do a dozen small blasts at him, but I knew I wasn't going to bother because he would try to defeat us both. I didn't want to anger him."  
  
Goku got angry and started up a sprit bomb. He thought it would be powerful enough to kill him because it killed Buu. So with all the energy inside, he threw the ball at Marsh. He was dead within seconds.   
  
"I was so happy that my dad ha defeated him. It took a lot shorter time then it did with Buu, and now we had to get back to the lookout and give them the news. We also needed to wish Gohan back so we can be one happy family. We flew to the lookout and told them he has been defeated. They were all very happy to be safe once again. We took the seven dragonballs and we wished back Gohan. I knew from the start, my father is a hero."  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
